Mi herbívoro
by Once L
Summary: Oneshot. - Por un herbívoro rebelde era que él se ponía así: furioso e intransigente, mordiendo hasta la muerte a cualquier herbívoro que se metiera con él. Porque Gokudera Hayato era su herbívoro y punto. ¿A alguien más le quedaba duda? - 1859.


**Título:** Mi herbívoro.

**Fandom:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Personajes: **Hibari Kyoya, Gokudera Hayato y Tsuna.

**Género: **Familia. Romance.

**Rating: **T.

**Advertencias: **Shonen Ai. 1859.

**Para:** Festival_fanfic (LJ).

**Prompt:** Por un herbívoro rebelde era que él se ponía así: furioso e intransigente, mordiendo hasta la muerte a cualquier herbívoro que se metiera con él. Porque Gokudera Hayato era su herbívoro y punto. ¿A alguien más le quedaba duda?

**Disclaimer:** _Katekyo Hitman Reborn!_ no es mío ni me pertence. Es de _Amano Akira._

**09/07/12.**

Por un herbívoro rebelde era que Hibari se ponía así.

- Hn.

Tenso, molesto, y con unas ganas infinitas de morder hasta la muerte al primer herbívoro que se le pusiera enfrente tuviera o no que ver con la situación que tanto lo fastidiaba.

Y es que la escena que observaba unos metros más allá sólo hizo que su molestia y aura asesina aumentaran más.

- ¡Décimo! ¿Gusta un poco de pan?

- ¿Eh? –el estómago de Tsuna hizo ruidos al morirse ese día de hambre. De nuevo, había olvidado su obento en su casa y dinero tampoco llevaba.- ¿De verdad, Gokudera-kun?

Al ver la pieza que su amigo le ofrecía se le hizo agua la boca. ¿Cómo decirle que no, si su estómago lo estaba delatando?

- ¡Por supuesto! –la Tormenta le sonrió como siempre hacia al dirigirse a él.- ¡Agarré con confianza, por favor!

- Bueno… entonces, tomaré un poco. –y así lo hizo, sonriéndole después.- Muchas gracias, Gokudera-kun.

- ¡No hay de qué! ¡Si gusta más… agarre, Décimo, yo no tengo mucha hambre de todos modos!

La mirada de Kyoya no hizo más que afilarse con cada paso que daba hacia ellos y las palabras que acababa de escuchar; ver la sonrisa estúpida que el herbívoro rebelde tenía en su rostro no ayudaba en absoluto. Aquello sin duda era el colmo del mismísimo descaro.

- Tú. –Hibari llegó a ellos.- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

- ¡A-Ah, Hibari-san! –del susto, Tsuna hasta soltó el pedazo de pan que la Tormenta le había dado y retrocedió dos pasos instintivamente.- ¡N-Nada! –negó una y otra vez con las manos.- ¡No estábamos haciendo nada malo!

¿O sí? Con el prefecto nunca se sabía.

_"¡Hii! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Hibari-san está aquí?"._

- ¡Hibari! ¿Qué diablos quieres?

Como era de esperarse, Gokudera dio un paso al frente para proteger a su Décimo importándole un bledo si era el Guardián más fuerte de la Familia.

El prefecto no obstante, ignoró sus palabras, centrándose en el herbívoro de Sawada Tsunayoshi que hasta trataba de no respirar para no hacerlo enojar más. Cosa que no funcionó en absoluto pues ya estaba molesto con él de todos modos.

Así que sin darle tiempo a ninguno de los dos de decir nada más, Kyoya sacó sus tonfas, lanzándose a atacar al que supuestamente sería el siguiente Jefe de la Familia Vongola.

- Te morderé hasta la muerte. –le advirtió.

- ¡Hii!

Tsuna apenas logró esquivar el ataque que iba directo a su cara al hacerse para atrás y caer asustado al suelo sin saber qué pasaba, por qué Hibari lo quería morder hasta la muerte.

- ¡Pero qué…! ¿Pero qué mierda te pasa, bastardo? ¡Por qué diablos atacas al Décimo! –Gokudera le reclamó de inmediato, centrándose después en su capo.- ¡Décimo! –se agachó a su lado, comprobando cómo se encontraba.- ¿Está bien? ¿Le duele algo? ¿Puede levantarse?

- S-Sí, sí. Creo que… estoy bien. –murmuró, con una expresión confusa y el rostro blanco al perder el color del susto.

¡Dios! Por un momento vio a la mismísima muerte yendo por él.

- Hn.

Pero aquello, aquellas palabras y aquella escena sólo hicieron enojar más a Hibari, lanzándose de nuevo a atacar al herbívoro que no más no entendía. Y si no lo hacía… entonces tendría que hacerlo por las malas.

-¡Hey, qué diablos…! –sin pensarlo dos veces, Gokudera se puso en su camino y protegió al castaño que dejó escapar un quejido y cerró con fuerza sus ojos a la espera del golpe… que nunca llegó.

Como vio cuando abrió sus ojos, Gokudera-kun lo había protegido al ponerse en medio y frenar el prefecto su ataque.

- ¡Qué diablos te pasa, Hibari! ¿Has perdido la cabeza o qué? ¡Qué mierda pretendes hacer, eh!

El bombardero estaba más que enojado sin poder creer lo que Hibari estaba haciendo contra su Décimo. ¿Atacarlo, en serio? ¿Cómo diablos se le ocurría al bastardo hacer eso? ¿Estaba loco? ¿Había perdido la cabeza? ¡Porque no más no lo entendía!

- Muévete herbívoro, esto es con Sawada Tsunayoshi y no contigo.

- ¡No! –le contestó, sin la menor intención de moverse ni un centímetro.- ¡No permitiré que le pongas un dedo encima al Décimo! ¿Me oyes?

Sus palabras, sólo consiguieron que el Guardián de la Nube se enojara más. De nuevo, la misma historia de todos los días. Gokudera Hayato anteponiendo a Sawada Tsunayoshi ante todo y todos, y él no era la excepción.

Siempre era así. Siempre era para el herbívoro rebelde "su Décimo" y nadie más. Siempre Sawada Tsunayoshi en todo momento y situación. Aquello lo tenía tan harto que no sabía por cuánto tiempo más se iba a contener.

¿Qué no era Gokudera Hayato _su_ herbívoro?

Porque parecía que no, eh… y aquello lo fastidiaba tanto. Lo hacía querer morder hasta la muerte al herbívoro que se interponía entre los dos a ver si con eso su herbívoro por fin le hacía caso y dejaba de ser tan atento y alegre con Tsunayoshi en todo momento.

- Te dije que te muevas. –le repitió, sin cambiar en ningún momento su expresión y tono neutro.

- ¡Y yo te dije que no lo haría! ¡Oblígame, Hibari! –dio un paso hacia él, manteniéndole la mirada en todo momento.

- Gokudera Hayato. –volvió a advertirle.

- ¡Qué!

- Muévete. –siseó, conteniendo sus ganas de morderlo hasta la muerte en ese mismo instante al revelarse y llevarle la contraria.

- ¡No!

Ninguno de los dos iba a cambiar de parecer, ceder tan fácil ante el otro y el ambiente a su alrededor comenzaba a tornarse tenso y amenazador. Tsuna volvió a temer por su vida.

_"¿Pero qué es lo que está pasando?"._

Se preguntó, mirando a uno y luego a otro. ¿Y… qué era esa tensión entre los dos que lo estaba asfixiando y dejando sin aire?

A ver…

Hibari-san estaba molesto con él, eso era claro, ¿pero por qué? Si sólo había estado ahí tranquilamente con Gokudera-kun y… un pensamiento vino al instante a su mente.

_"¡Cómo todos esos alumnos que han sido mordidos por Hibari-san al estar "curiosamente" cerca de Gokudera-kun o hablado con él! ¡Ehh!". _–y entonces lo entendió y miró al prefecto.- _"¿Hibari-san los ha estado mordiendo sólo por meterse de una u otra forma con G-Gokudera-kun? ¿Eso sig-significa que a Hibari-san le… le gusta, Gokudera-kun?"._

La simple idea lo hizo sentir nervioso, extrañado y muy confuso. ¿Aquello era posible?

¿Hibari-san queriendo a Gokudera-kun?

- Hn. –el mencionado agregó.- ¿Me estás diciendo herbívoro rebelde que lo protegerás así te muerda yo hasta la muerte?

Sin dudarlo ni un momento el italiano le contestó.

- ¡Sí!

Ver cómo el aura amenazante de Hibari-san aumentaba más sólo hizo que él chillara asustado en su mente.

¡Hibari-san lo estaba malinterpretando y por eso lo mordería a él hasta la muerte!

¡Con eso quedaba confirmado que el prefecto (por extraño que pudiera resultar) estaba celoso y mordería a cualquiera que se le acercara, hablara o tuviera que ver de alguna forma con su amigo, y vaya que lo estaba haciendo, más de la cuarta parte de estudiantes habían terminado en el hospital en las últimas semanas!

Hibari sacó su otra tonfa y se puso en posición de batalla.

- Entonces te morderé hasta la muerte a ti también por defenderlo y preferirlo, Gokudera Hayato.

- ¡Hah! ¡Inténtalo, Hibari! ¡Quiero ver!

No, eso no estaba bien y Tsuna tenía que evitarlo de alguna forma. No podía permitir que iniciaran una pelea y mucho menos por su "culpa", así que lo hizo; dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente sin más.

- ¡P-Pero eso es porque soy el Décimo! ¿Cierto, Gokudera-kun? –y él jamás creyó decir eso con tanta convicción y seguridad en sus palabras o aceptándolo por fin.- ¡N-No hay otra intención oculta, Hibari-san!

- ¿Ah? –ambos voltearon a verlo.- ¿Qué tratas de decir con eso, herbívoro?

- P-Pues… sólo lo que he… dicho. –murmuró, mirando hacia otro lado.- Que es porque soy el Décimo para Gokudera-kun y él mi… Mano Derecha por lo que él actúa así, y no porque me quiera de… otra m-manera, ¿cierto?

Buscó la mirada de su amigo, regalándole éste una gran sonrisa al escuchar las palabras de su capo.

- ¡Cierto! ¡El Décimo es el Décimo y yo siempre seré su Mano Derecha, siempre estaré con usted, Décimo!

Sus simples palabras o que la Tormenta lo tomara feliz del brazo no lo ayudaron en absoluto pues ahí estaba de nuevo el prefecto queriendo morderlo en ese preciso momento.

Pero al final terminó guardándolas entre su chaqueta y miró hacia otro lado fingiendo indiferencia aunque más bien quería tranquilizarse un poco; estaba claro que el herbívoro rebelde no le iba permitir morderlo de ninguna forma así que suspiró.

- Al menos deberías de dejar de intentar robarme a mi herbívoro a la menor oportunidad, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

- ¿Eh? –Tsuna algo no entendió.- ¿T-Tu herbívoro, Hibari-san? –de nueva cuenta miró a uno y luego a otro, sin terminar de entender lo que le estaba diciendo.

- Sí. –Hibari se cruzó de brazos y entrecerró sus ojos tranquilamente.- ¿Qué, ahora me dirás que no lo sabías?

- ¡Hii! ¡No, no lo sabía!

- ¿Eh? ¿Reborn-san no se lo digo, Décimo? –esta vez fue Gokudera quien intervino y a quien el castaño miró.

- ¿Re-Reborn? –negó un par de veces.- ¡Él lo sabía!

- ¡Sí! –le contesto con una pequeña sonrisa.- ¡Reborn-san estaba al tanto y dijo que él se lo explicaría!

- ¡Pues él no me digo nada!

- Da igual. –Hibari dio dos pasos al frente para tomar del brazo a la Tormenta.- Ahora sabes herbívoro que Gokudera Hayato es mío, así que déjalo en paz.

- ¡Hibari! –protesto Gokudera, tanto por la forma de hablarle a su Décimo como por sus palabras.- ¡No le hables así al…!

Hibari le interrumpió.

- Y tú deja de ser tan atento con él… o los morderé a ambos hasta la muerte, ¿lo entiendes?

- ¡Pero qué mierda es…!

- Quedas advertido. –le recordó, robándole brevemente un beso para marcharse después.

- ¡Tú bastardo!

Le gritó molesto, rojo hasta las orejas por su imprudente acción, ¡y ante el Décimo!

- ¡Hii! –Tsuna también se puso rojo y más nervioso.- ¿E-Entonces sí están juntos?

- ¡Ah, sí! ¡L-Lo siento mucho, Décimo, no era mi intención que usted viera… e-eso!

Gokudera ya no sabía hacia dónde mirar o dónde meterse. El bastardo de Hibari sólo complicaba las cosas con sus tonterías e imprudencias.

- ¡N-No! –negó aún nervioso y sorprendido.- E-Está bien… supongo. Es bueno… saberlo.

_"¡Al menos ahora sé que debo de estar alerta y ser más cuidadoso si no quiero que Hibari-san me muerda! ¡Dios!"._

Ahora sentía que su vida estaba en peligro si estaba con Gokudera-kun y no se equivocó en pensar aquello, pues el prefecto le advertía abiertamente cada que los veía juntos o hablando en los pasillos que lo mordería hasta la muerte por estar con su herbívoro.

Su amigo por supuesto que lo defendía, pero eso sólo hacía que la molestia y celos de Hibari-san aumentaran más al igual que sus ganas de morderlo hasta la muerte.

¡Dios! ¿En dónde es que se había metido? ¿Y por qué Hibari-san tenía que ser tan posesivo y celoso?

¡Oh, cierto!

Porque Gokudera Hayato era su herbívoro rebelde y de nadie más.

**Fin.**

* * *

Bueno, ha terminado el **_Quinesob, _**lo he completado y ahora es tiempo de publicar lo que escribí :D

Este fic en especial es para la Comunidad _**Festival_fanfic **_siguiendo el prompt que elegí.

Un 1859 por supuesto, donde vemos a Hibari molesto y celoso de cualquier herbívoro que se le acerca a la Tormenta, y Tsuna no es la excepción. De hecho, es el herbívoro que más detesta y más quiere morder… claro que Gokudera no se lo permitirá y bueno, el círculo vicioso se repite constantemente porque Gokudera no deja de querer y adorar a su Décimo, pero él es y siempre será así con él :3

Pues nada más de momento, muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Nos vemos ;)


End file.
